Zagi
Zagi is a character from Tales of Series, he makes his debut in Tales of Vesperia as a minor antagonist. Profile An assassin who hunts Yuri, notable for his insane demeanor. Extremely aggressive, he draws sublime pleasure from fighting powerful opponents. He originally belonged to the guild Leviathan's Claw, where he was hired to assassinate Flynn. However, when he made his attempt on Flynn's life, he was driven off by Yuri. Attracted to Yuri's strength, he decided to switch targets. Zagi remained fixated on his relentless pursuit of Yuri, attacking him time after time even as the entire world faced disaster. In the end, Zagi was defeated in Tarqaron and plummeted away, presumably to his death. His right arm has been modified into a blastia, from which he launches both magical attacks and swift sword strikes. Story Tales of Vesperia Zagi is an elite assassin Yuri Lowell meets early in the story. Deluded and somewhat insane, the party fights him a total of five times in the story. He is first encountered in Zaphias's imperial castle, where he mistakes Yuri for Flynn Scifo, though it is never revealed who sent Zagi to assassinate Flynn initially. He is defeated by Yuri, who also protects his new ally Estelle from Zagi's attacks. This defeat leads Zagi to develop a personal grudge against Yuri throughout the story. Zagi battles Yuri and his allies again on the ship leaving Capua Nor, incidentally preventing the party from pursuing Ragou and Barbos, who escape on an emergency boat. He is defeated again and caught in the ship's explosion. However, despite his seeming demise, he returns yet again in Nordopolica's coliseum, interrupting a battle between Yuri and Flynn. In this encounter, he sports a seemingly-mechanical left arm equipped with a powerful bodhi blastia. He informs Yuri he was the one who gave this to him, meaning his arm was lost after the previous battle. The blastia allows Zagi to absorb magic artes but breaks when he absorbs too much magic, leading to his defeat. Zagi appears for a fourth time in the control room of the mobile fortress Heracles. He attacks more fiercely than before, poisoning himself to add new attacks to his repertoire, but falls yet again to the party's strength. After his defeat, he returns and attempts to continue his fight with Yuri even after being shot out the window by Yuri's assault. However, before Zagi is able to do this, Yeager appears with Gauche and Droite, who force Zagi out the window once more. Zagi's fifth and final appearance is in Tarqaron's destroyed coliseum. He blocks the party's progress with a seal that can only be removed by taking his prosthetic left arm, ensuring the party would fight him with their full strength. At this point, his physical appearance alters dramatically: his hair now drooped around his head, his shirt torn, bulging veins visible on his shoulder and chest, his blastia arm with a new design around the forearm, his voice distorted, and covered by a crimson aura. Nonetheless, Zagi is defeated for the final time. He comments that his body is greatly weakened and suggests to himself to convert his own body to a blastia as he struggles to stand. Yuri walks up to him and slashes him with his weapon, causing him to stagger backward until he falls off from the platform to his death. Project X Zone 2 Zagi has been resurrected thanks to Byaku Shin's Gold Chains, joining forces with Vile and later with Sigma, he faces Yuri, Flynn and Estelle during the game having many defeats, finally in the final battle between Ouma and Shinra, Zagi faces Yuri for the last time, after his defeat, he escapes to somewhere else after vanishing by his Blastia. Crossover Appearances Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds Zagi appears as a Boss Unit. Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Zagi appears as a Boss Unit, he allies himself with Pronyma in order to kill Yuri and Lloyd once and for all. Heroes Infinity He is one of the characters of the game. DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice Zagi is one of the many Third-Party characters in the game. Tekken X Tales Zagi is a playable character in the game. He and Bryan Fury have a Mystic Rage Arte; Bryan sadistically grabs the opponent's head and claws at their face while Zagi runs forward and cuts the opponent with his blades, then shoots a Shining Blastia Strike and Bryan pummels the opponent with Anaconda Bite. Zagi then strikes from above cutting and blowing the opponent away. Trivia *Though not directly appearing in the game itself, Zagi is alluded to by Yuri in Project X Zone when the party confronts Vile from Mega Man X for the final time in Chapter 37. **Zagi also appears in Project X Zone 2 as a boss unit starting in Chapter 22 when Yuri and Flynn rescue Estelle from M. Bison from Street Fighter II. Other Characters from Tales of Vesperia *Yuri Lowell *Estellise Sidos Heurassein *Flynn Scifo *Raven (Tales of Vesperia) *Rita Mordio *Judith *Karol Capel Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Tales of Category:Tales of Vesperia Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Project X Zone